Hollywoodedge, Cartoon Boink Horn 2 SS016402
This sound effect can be found on The Super Single Volume 1, which was made by The Hollywood Edge. It is nearly identical to Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN. Info *'First recorded': 1950s *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': Hanna-Barbera (1950s-2001), Hollywoodedge (1994-2014), Sound Ideas (2014-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': Between 1950s and 1960s *'First heard': Any Hanna-Barbera cartoon between 1950s and 1960s *'Area used': Worldwide Sound Effect Description Cartoon Boink And Horn 2 Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Used In TV Shows *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Clash of the Cousins".) *Baby Einstein (Heard once in "Baby Van Gogh" and "Baby Shakespere".) *Barney & Friends *Beany and Cecil *Bear in the Big Blue House *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy *Boohbah *The Book of Pooh *Breadwinners *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *Catscratch *Chowder *Elmo's World (Heard once in "Fish".) *The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Imaginary Gary".) *Fairy Tale Police Department *Fanboy and Chum Chum *Grojband (Heard once in "It's in the Card" when Mina looked outside Trina's window, it was part of the fight outside.) *Harvey Girls Forever! *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) (Heard once in "Brain Sprain", "Spike's Slave" and "Phantom of the Garbage.") *Hey Duggee *The Loud House *Marsupilami *Mopatop's Shop *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Goofy's Grandma".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Oggy and the Cockroaches *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Heard once in "Monster Party.") *Puppy Dog Pals *Rocko's Modern Life *Sitting Ducks *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales in the House *The Wiggles (Heard once in "Play.") *WordWorld *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The ZhuZhus TV Specials *A Muppet Family Christmas (1987) *Scary Godmother: The Revenge of Jimmy (2005) Movies *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Cinderelmo (1999) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *George of the Jungle (1997) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Minions (2015) *The Nuttiest Nutcracker (1999) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) *The Wild (2006) *Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) Video Games PC: *JumpStart 1st Grade Math (1997) *JumpStart Adventures 3rd Grade: Mystery Mountain PlayStation: *102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) Commercials * Lunchables Fun Pack - Floam (1995) Videos *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland: Sing and Play (1999) (Videos) *Baby Shakespeare (2000) (Videos) *Baby Van Gogh (2000) (Videos) *Barney's Birthday (1992 video) *Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) *A Celebration of Me, Grover (2004) (Videos) *Digging for Dinosaurs (1994) (Videos) *Leapfrog: The Letter Factory (2003) (Videos) *Schoolhouse Rock (1990's) (Videos) (Heard once in the intro) *Weebles: Welcome to Weebleville (2005) *What's the Name of That Song (2004) (Videos) Trailers *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) (Trailers) YouTube Videos *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Pencilmation *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HOLLOW METALLIC HEAD KONK AND HORN/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Hollywoodedge